Birthday Surprise
by Rathen
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and Rock Lee has been waiting all night just to be first. But sometimes, birthday surprises aren't just for the birthday girl. An Add-on story to Where Curiosity Leads.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Birthday Surprise**

Rock Lee was on edge.

His nerves were so wired, he was convinced that he would take flight any second if he didn't keep his tight grip on the seat. He had been sitting there, like that for hours. He was constantly shifting back and forth in his seat, his hands trapped under his knees and his foot tapping impatiently, as he watched the clock hands ticking slowly.

It was one minute to midnight. One minute to Sakura's birthday.

Lee was determined that, this year, _his_ gift would, finally, be the first present she received. Lee had already vowed that he would stay up all night if it meant finally being first, finally getting his precious cherry blossom to see how much he loved her.

Maybe now, Sakura would admit that Lee was the perfect man for her.

Lee vowed to himself that he would stay up all night, he would run the length of Fire Country, he would dig gold and precious gems from their hiding places in the earth with his bare hands, he would…

CHIME!

It was midnight!

Lee was off the seat and, present in hand, raced out of his apartment door before the third chime.

***

Creeping up to Sakura's apartment door, Lee knew he had to be extra cautious and twice as quiet. Team Seven were closer than family. A fact proven by the fact that all their apartments were on the same floor, of the same building.

One squeak of fear from Sakura and Lee would have three furious males to deal with.

Lee spiked his chakra in the direction of Sakura's door, letting her know he was there without alerting the others of her team. He couldn't risk the men of Team Seven mistaking his actions for something sinister. Kakashi and Naruto were forces to be reckoned with, but _Sasuke_! Sasuke was something else entirely.

Lee fought off the shudder that threatened to run down his spine as his mind showed him just what the men of Team Seven would do to him if he was caught.

A muffled scream suddenly rang out from inside her apartment. Instantly on high alert, and mentally scolding the rest of Team Seven for not coming to her rescue, Lee quickly picked the lock and raced inside to save his precious blossom.

***

Lee stood, deathly still, in Sakura's bedroom doorway. Tears were streaming down his face.

There, on the bed, lay Sakura, the woman of his dreams. Only, Sakura was not alone!

Sakura lay, looking angelic as always, with her body arching and writhing beneath none other than Sasuke Uchiha. It was like watching spring and winter collide. The blankets had been kicked off, exposing their nakedness, and now lay strewn across the floor at the bottom of Sakura's queen size bed.

Lee could literally feel his heart shatter as he, unable to move, was forced to watch the raven haired male, who was blissfully thrusting in to a highly pleasured Sakura. From the lustful moans escaping their lips, it was obvious to Lee that both Sasuke _and_ Sakura were completely oblivious to his arrival.

Overwhelmed by jealousy and rage, Lee grabbed the closest thing to hand and, putting all his hurt emotions into the throw, launched it with all his might at Sasuke's head, hoping for maximum damage, before he turned and fled from the apartment.

Normally, Lee wouldn't have run but this was _Sasuke_ _Uchiha_! The man had such power in his chakra that even Naruto's Nine-Tail Fox behaved itself in his presence. There was no way that Lee would be dumb enough to face him in open battle. Especially after disturbing what, said man, had just been doing. Rock Lee was _not_ suicidal!

***

Sasuke froze, and his head shot up as he felt something bounce off of his left temple.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura breathlessly, already trying to get him to start moving again.

"Something just hit me." stated Sasuke. His Sharingan immediately activating as he glanced around the bedroom, searching for the threat. Hearing that instantly put Sakura on alert. Her eyes darkened as her anger grew. How dare someone interrupt!

Suddenly, Sasuke climbed off of Sakura and walked, in all his naked glory, to the bedroom doorway, scanning the hallway beyond. Sakura followed his every move, with _great_ interest, until something on the floor, which wasn't where she left it, caught her attention. She giggled, causing Sasuke to glance back at her over his shoulder, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"What's so fu…"

Sasuke's words died on his lips when his eyes locked on to the box of condoms Sakura was now wiggling at him. Sakura's giggle turned to a nervous blush as Sasuke's eyes, now back to their usual coal, locked with her emerald ones, and darkened.

He stalked towards her, throwing a small present on top of their pile of clothes as he passed it. A smirk, filled with wicked intent was growing on his lips.

"What was that?" asked Sakura, trying to stay calm as Sasuke grew closer.

"Rock Lee." stated Sasuke as he climbed on to the bed and started crawling on top of Sakura, pressing her down in to the mattress. He nuzzled his head in to her neck, causing Sakura to gasp lightly at the sensations he was causing her.

"Lee threw _condoms_ at you?!" she giggled.

"He was probably hoping that it was something heavier." whispered Sasuke, now trailing tender butterfly kisses up and down Sakura's neck. "I think he wanted _his_ gift to be first."

Sakura lightly fingered the necklace resting around her throat. It's centre was made of rubies and diamonds in the shape of the Uchiha fan. It was the only thing she was wearing.

"I like my first gift." she whispered, a sly but loving smile growing on her face.

Sasuke smirked. If Sakura liked that old thing, he couldn't wait to see her face come Christmas.

He chuckled inwardly when she gasped in pleasure as he thrust back inside of Sakura's, more than willing, body, claiming her once more.

**The End**


End file.
